Nouvelle Rencontre
by Mel-Tao
Summary: 2 filles se trompent de chemin et se retrouvent à Konoha par malheur. Dsl pas tres bonne pour les résumé XD
1. Chapter 1

Bienvnue, ma première fic de Naruto, ne soyez pas trop indulgeant en vers moi! Désolé pour les faute d'orthographe. Moi et Sorcière Mary, allons écrire une fic ensemble, parce que je n'ai pas assez d'imagination! lol.

Chapitre1: Les arrivantes.

"Bon! On n'ai où là Mel?"

"Euh... Je sais pas mais c'est étrange!"

"Ah oui! Tu viens de remarquer!"

"Calmes-toi"

"COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME! ON NE SAIT PAS OÙ ON N'AIT!"

"Fait moi confiance"

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux turquoise, qui était grande, lui fit un sourire de confiance d'amie. L'autre jeune femme aux cheveux rouge sang et aux yeux vert, qui fesait la même grandeur, c'est-à-dire très grand, soupira et alla s'allonger, pendant que son amie, naviguait en chantait des petites berceuse.

* * *

_L'après-midi, il y a rien à faire, Sakura fait le ménage avec Kakashi, et Naruto je ne peut pas m'entrainer avec lui il est parti manger des ramens... qu'es ce que...mais c'est quoi ça, un petit point noir là-bas? Oh pis temps pis..._

Sasuke se leva de son banc, et continua sa marche qu'il avait commençé, et alla chercher une pomme chez Sakura.

"Allô Sasuke!"Dit Sakura étonnée de la voir ici

"Salut... Je te prend une pomme''Dit-il en s'en allant.

"Mais...! Pourquoi s'en va-t-il toujours avant de dire "merci"!

"Sensei!(maitre) C'est à vous que je parle!Laché votre livre!"

"Désolé! Tu disais?"

"Laissez faire..."

* * *

"Mel, es-ce que tu as **encore** perdu la carte?"

"Euh... oui..."

" Non mais C'EST QUOI LE BUT!1 Espèce de torche! Comment on va faire pour aller au village du sable! Maintenant!"

"Euh... En suivant notre instinc!"

" --' ...Pauvre torche... "

"Voyons, Mary, fait moi confiance! Et bla bla bla..."

Mary, rouge de colère, s'assemblait parfaitement avec ses cheveux. Mel toute joyeuse, continua à chanter, dans sa barque. Mary se tourna pour dire "m'en va faire une sieste" à Mel, mais ...

"Il y a du vert là-bas! Vite continue de ramer!"

"Eye! Aide moi dont à la place de crier!"

"Ok!"

* * *

_**DING DONG!**_

Sakura alla ouvrir la porte.

"Salut Ino!"

"Salut, moi et Shi-Shi(shikamaru), on est venu te voir parce que, il y a des des étranges madames, sur une barque qui s'en vient par ici!"

"Oh, super, je previens sensei et Naruto et je vient tout de suite!"

"Galère..." **Boum! **Shikamaru avait oublier comment marcher. Ino le tira par l'oreille.

* * *

Bonjour, moi(Mel-Tao) et ma collègue(sorciere Mary) avons crée des personnages a notre nom, qui son... ben je dirais pas le ''punch'' de l'histoire. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de compréhension. XD 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour! Un nouveau chapitre! Merci pour ta review Axelanderya! Je ferais plus attention à mes fautes!

_"COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME! ON NE SAIT PAS O ON N'AIT! Nous ne savons pas où nous sommes!. _**Désolé pour cette phrase raté! XD (Mary se pronnoce Mairie)**

Chapitre 2

Rendu sur le port, ou quasiment, tout le monde y était. Ino et Sakura essayait de voir derrière les grandes personnes qui étaient devant eux. Shikamaru était en train de regarder les nuages avec Naruto, sur le bord d'un arbre. Sasuke rejoignit les filles, qui tommba sur son charme tout de suite. Sasuke passa entre les personnes pour pouvoir aller voir en avant complètement. Deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de débarquer de leur barque. Kakashi le rejoignit.

"Et mais je les connait!" Commença Kakashi.

"Et ...qui es-ce?"Demanda Sasuke curieux.

"De veilles collègues! Je me rapelle quand Mary m'avait frappé en plein figure, à cause que j'ai faites éclater son chat..."

"...Vous pouvez m'épargné les détails..."

"Oki"

Les jeunes femmes débarqua et fit un signe à Kakashi, qui lui aussi fait à son tour, avec un sourire épais.

"Oh mon dieu! Commença Mel, tu n'as pas changer toi! Toujours aussi rigolo!"

"Salut..."Fit juste Mary en levant le bras d'un "salut"

"Ça fait longtemps qu'on sait vu! C'était quand la dernière... AH OUI! Il y a 6-7 ans au moins ...oh mon dieu!"

"Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Mel..."

"Qu'es ce qui se passe de bon ici?"

"Et bien... rien de spécial...comme d'habitude" Répondit Kakashi.

"Ah..."

Mel regerda Sasuke d'un air interrogateur.

"C'est ton élève?"

"Oui"

"Oh mon dieu! Tu as des élèves! Tu es rendu grand maintenant!"

"Mel...arrête de me faire honte!''

"Désolé... Mais, dit bonjour Mary!"

" Je l'ai dit tentôt...Et arrète de m'érnerver! Il faut y aller maintenant!''

"Mais non! Restons un peu, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici! Et en plus... IL attendra!"

"Mais il faut allé lui porter! Tu le sais bien!"

"Eye, l'amoureuse! Ça suffit, les autres comprennes pas se qu'on dit alors on se la ferme...Ok?"

"Ouin..."

"J'ai envie de manger des ramens de chez Ichiraku!"

Quand Naruto entendit se nom, il sursauta et alla voir la jeune fille.

"Moi aussi je veux manger des ramens!"Demanda Naruto

"Ok! Mais c'est pas moi qui paie!"

"Ah... Tu es plate... Pas grave!"

Il se tapa dans la main et parta en courant chez le petit stand de ramens. Mary désespéra, demanda à Kakashi un endroit où dormir. Kakashi l'amena dans un hotel.

"Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir dormir chez moi!"

"Non, c'est correct...Dit à Mel, que je suis ici"

"Ok"

"Et ben dit donc, tu cours vite! " Fit Naruto tout ésoufler.

"Je sais...Dit donc, tu as des moustaches sur les joues?"

"CE NE SONT PAS DES MOUSTACHES!"

"Alors c'est quoi?"

"C'est ..."

Naruto se fit interrompu par Kakashi qu arriva en vitesse pour amener Mel à l'hôtel.

"Viens!"

"Euh...ok! Salut euh... toi!"

"Salut... j'adore cette fille!"


	3. Chapter 3

Là, je suis sincèrement désolé, pou rmes fautes de compréhension ou d'orthographe, ou bien les petites barres pour séparé! Vraiment désolé!

Chapitre 3

Kakashi amena la jeune fille à l'hôtel.

En cours de chemin...

"Dit lui jamais s'il vous plaît, c'est moi qui va lui dire moi même!" Commença Mel

"Ok, mais s'est quand que tu vas lui dire?" Demanda Kakashi

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être devrai-je attendre un peu...encore?"

"Mais non! C'est le moment où jamais de lui dire!"

"Ouais...Tu as raison!"

Elle lui souria, Kakashi devena rouge.

Puis arriver à l'hôtel, elle disa "bye bye" à Kakashi et rentra dans la chambre d'hôtel.

"Salut Mary!"

"Salut Mel... J'ai réservé la chambre pour se soir, et demain nous allons partir!"

"Mais pourra-t-on revenir?"

"Peut-être..."

"S'il vous plaît!"

Mel lui fit les yeux doux.

"Ah ok! Je desteste ça, quand tu me fait ça!"

"Yeah! Merci Mary!"

"Bonne nuit Mel"

"Bonne nuit Mary!"

Le lendemain tout le monde allait voir le départ des jeune mystérieuse femmes. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas le temps de regarder se "départ inoubliabe", il préférait allé marcher. Sakura alla le rejoindre.

"Tu ne vas pas voir!"

"Non"

"Pourquoi?"

"Cette fille...Elle me semble familier..."

"Voyons Sasuke, pourquoi, tu l'aurais déjà auparavant?"

"Peut-être, je ne sais pas..."

Sakura sourit, elle aimait lui parler. Parce que c'était mieux que de parler avec Naruto, toujours parler de ramens. Elle detestait ça. Mais avec Sasuke s'était différent. Elle se sentait mieux avec quelqu'un de son âge (mental). En plus de l'aimer, elle pouvait lui parler pendant qu'il est encore temps. Parce que une esprit négative arriva...

"Salut, de quoi vous parler, qu'es ce que vous faites?" S'exclama Naruto.

"Vas t-en le cancre, madame et moi discutions!"

"LE CANCRE! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE MOI!"

Naruto s'en allait donner un coup de poing, quand Sakura passa à son tour.

"TU TOUCHES À UN CHEVEU DE SASUKE ET TU VAS VOIR SE QUE JE PEUX FAIRE!"

"Euh... Hihihi Sakura se que tu es drôle, tu ne ferais..."

"SI JE LE FERAIS!"

Sasuke, tanné de les entendre, il s'en alla comme si de rien était, Sakura partit pour le rejoindre en laissant une trace de mains rouge sur la joue de Naruto.

"Attend Sasuke! Désolé... je me comporte comme une folle devant je ne devrais...

Sasuke la prit et l'embrassa, Sakura était aux anges. Elle en profita pendant qu' Ino passait par là.

"OH MON DIEU ELLE A EMBRASSÉ SASUKE AVANT MOI!"

"Galère...J'y comprends rien aux filles"

Sasuke la leva dans les airs. Naruto arriva en même temps.

"OH MON DIEU, IL L'A EMBRASSÉ AVANT MOI!"

Naruto et Ino étaient fachés, Sakura était au ange et Sasuke aussi. Celui-ci déposa gentilment sa belle. Ino arriva devant Sakura.

"Comment as-tu osé?"

"C'est la vie!"

"Ino ne te fache pas, mais j'ai choisi Sakura!"

"GRRRR! ALLEZ VENEZ BANDE DE NAZ!"

"Galère...C'est reparti"

Tout devena flou, Sakura avait mal à le tête.

"Sakura réveilles-toi!Lui dit une voix majestueuse. Ça va? Tu ne t'es pas fais mal jespère?"

"Hein quoi? Qu'es ce qui s'est passé?"Demanda la rosette.

"Quand tu es venu me rejoindre tu n'avais pas vu la roche à terre..."

"Oh mon dieu! Ce n'était qu'un rêve!"Pleurnicha Sakura

"Et si on allait voir le départ des étrangères"

"D'accord!"

--------xxxxxx--------

Mary et Mel devait dire au revoir à tout le monde.

"Mais où Mel!"Demanda Mary"On va être en retard!"

"Je ne sais pas?"Répondit Kakashi

Mel coura pour le trouver. Elle coura devant les beaux magasins, qu'elle devait s'empêché de regarder. Elle adorait magasiné, mais pas avec Mary. Mary elle, détestait ça! Comment pouvait faire ça? Enfin, elle le trouva, il se tenait avec Sakura. Elle s'arrêta devant Sasuke, essouflé. Elle reprit son souffle.

"Sasuke... Prends cette lettre! Et ouvre la quand je serai parti, s'il vous plaît!"

"Oui mais..."

"Ok Bye!"

Elle repartit en courant. Elle rejoinit vite Mary.

"TU ÉTAIT OÙ BON SANG!" Cria Mary

"Oh rien..." Répondit Mel

Mel fit un cli d'oeil à Kakashi. Sasuke et Sakura arriva en courant, mais les jeunes femmes étaient déjà partit.

------xxxxxx--------

Bonjour! Enfin nous avons fini ce chapitre! Je sais que sais plate le début, mais ça va s'en venir la meilleure partie! Review accepter, commentaire accepter et insultes aussi! **XD**

_**Mel et Mary pour vous servir!**_


	4. Chapter 4:cauchemar

**Bonjour à tous! Pour répondre au review: Merci Axelyandra(je crois, désolé pour les fautes) Je ferais attetion à mes fautes de verbes! XP **

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Cauchemar**

Sasuke rentra chez lui. Puis il repensa à la lettre que Mel lui avait donné. Il s'assit un moment, la lumière de la lune l'aveugla. Aujourd'hui, c'était la pleine lune. Il detestait regardé la pleine lune. Cela lui fesait rappelé de mauvais souvenir. Il baissa alors les rideau. Il alluma une bougie pour lire la lettre. Le papier était rugueux. Comme si on l'avait trempé dans l'eau. Voici ce qui était écrit...

_Cher Sasuke,_

_Je m'appelle Mel, tu le sais surment, mais Kakashi ma beaucoup parler de toi. Il m'a dit que tu étais très bon à l'école/_c'est bien!_/ et il m'a dit que... tu avais des sharigans. Si je me rappelle, lui aussi il en avait. Je ne sais pas si tu le savais, mais bon... Je t'écris pour te dire quelque chose... En fait, c'est à propos de tes parents..._

Sasuke arrêta de lire. _"Mes parents?" _Qu'es ce qu'elle voulait dire par là?

_...Tu sais, moi aussi mes parents sont morts comme les tiens. Par mon horrible frère, qui n'était jamais là pour moi. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est, ne gâches pas ta vie par la haine! Il y a plein de jolies filles qui t'attendent! Prend la chance que tu as. Fais-le pour moi qui n'a pas eu cette chance. Tu as la beauté de ta mère, et la force de ton père! Ne gâche pas ça! Pense à ça..._

_Je t'embrasses, bisou! _

_Mel_

"Qu'es ce qu'elle racontes? Et comment s'est-elle pour mes parents? Trop de question! Sasuke, tu vas aller dormir!" Se dit-il.

Il se prit un bon chocolat chaud, et alla s'installer dans son lit. Mais au moment où il s'en alla dormir, la porte cogna.

"Ça doit être encore Naruto qui vient m'énervé!"

Il ouvrit la porte mais personne y était.

"--' Euh... Bon en tout cas, je crois que je suis fatigué!"

Il retourna se coucha et encore une fois, la porte cogna.

"Naruto se n'est vraiment pas drôle!"

Quand il ouvrit la porte, rien... il regarda dehors, mais rien, que le bruit du vent qui siffle.

"Tiens! Aujourd 'hui c'est la pleine lune!"

Il retourna dans sa cabane, et quand il alla se coucher, la porte cogna encore une autre fois!

"Bon là c'est assez! Naruto ou Sakura sortez de votre cachette!"

Rien, le vent recouvrait le silence... Sasuke appela chez Sakura.

"Allô?" Répondit une voix sombre et endormi.

"Sakura!"

"Oui, qui es-ce pour m'appeller à cette là?"

"C'est Sasuke... Laisse faire..."

Il racrocha le téléphone. Il appela ensuite Naruto.

"Raawo?" Répondit une voix complètement endormi.

"Naruto c'est toi?"

"wrouin...qu'es-cre qure tu veux...?

... Bip...bip...bip...

Sasuke avait déjà racrocher... Il se demandait bien qu' étaisse se bruit. Il prit un grod chandail et sortit dehors. La nuit était dégagé par la lune. Personne n'était dans le village dehors, il n'y avait que Sasuke. C'était la première fois qu'il n'aimait pas être seul... Il voudrait que Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi soit là, mais non, rien...

Il ressentit des drôles de sensations dans l'air. Comme s'il était suivit. Mais personne n'était là!

_"Sasuke calme toi!"_Se dit-il_" Il n'y a que toi. Personne n'est dehors à cette heure! Voyons, réfléchi_ /regarde le clocher/ _il n'est que 21:31... Ne t'inquiète pas..."_

En marchant, il baissa la tête pour regarder à terre. Il remarqua ses traces de pas à terre. Il tournait en rond depuis tout à l'heure. Il regarda le clocher à nouveau...21:32... Quelque chose de bizarre se passait. Il marcha et entendit un cri, on aurait dit Sakura! Sasuke coura. Elle était dans une ruelle.

"Sa...Sakura, ça va!"

"Tien, Sasuke... Dit bonjour à tes parents!"

Elle tenait les deux têtes de ses parents, et sa face était rendu comme le demon serpent, ensuite Naruto apparut, avec... son frère à côté...!

"Regarde ce qu'il nous a fait!"

Naruto avait la tête arraché, il restait un bout de chair qu'il le tenait... plus maintenant...! Itachi laissa tombeé la corps, et s'approcha de Sasuke. Il était coincé! Sakura l'attrapa par derrière. Itachi prit un Kunaï, et le planta dans le coeur de Sasuke.

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut! Il suait de la face. Il était juste 6:32 du matin. Il se leva ne prit qu'une pomme pour manger et alla rejoindre le groupe au plus vite!

* * *

"Mais où est Sasuke" Demanda Sakura.

"C'est la première fois qu'il est en retard" Affirma Kakashi.

"J'espère qu'il s'est fait écrabouiller par une auto!" Ricana Naruto.

"QUOI, TU VEUX RÉPÉTÉ!" Cria Sakura.

Sasuke arriva en courant. Il s'était arrêté devant c'est amis, s'excusant de son retard. Il regarda à gauche de lui. Il reconnu la ruelle dans son cauchemar. Il frissonna un peu. Mais s'approcha de la gang.

"Aujourd'hui on vas faire une très longue excursion" Fit Kakashi.

"Ouais! Au fait Sasuke, pourquoi tu m'as appellé hier soir?"

"Ouais moi aussi quelqu"un m'a appellé hier soir?"

Kakashi regarda Sasuke.

"Tu les as appelé?"

"Euh...non, vous avez surment rêvé!"

"Ouin ça se peut?"Fit Sakura.

"Ouais..."Continua Naruto.

* * *

Bonjour! Un autre Chapitre en ligne! Je trouve que je vais vite!(pour une fois) Comme d'habitude! Review accepté, commentaire accepté, mais insulte, n'y allez pas trop fort! Siouplait! XP

Si vous avex des suggestions, écriver moi ! SvP, le bouton est en bas à gauche XP


End file.
